reunification_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Cop/Good Cop
Bad Cop (Good Cop) is one of the main bad guys of The LEGO Movie, who which officially turned protagonist at the end of the first film, and was later known as one of the main Protagonists of LEGO 2 Reunification, where he mostly led the Robot armies along side Lord Business against the Clay Threat in the Lego Clay War. He is voiced by Liam Neeson, who also voices his father Pa Cop. ''Bio 'The Kragle Incident' Bad Cop works for Lord Business, and is his strongest and most ruthless henchman. He will do anything he can to help Lord Business accomplish his goal of gluing the world together with the Kragle. Throughout the movie, he is obsessed with capturing Emmet whom holds the Piece of Resistance with him. President Business meets with Bad Cop as his alter-ego, Lord Business, in his skyscraper's relic room, which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs- our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmet escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Good Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of the officer with other powerful items (nail polish remover and a q-tip) before convincing him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. Bad Cop tracks down Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on, but they've been rescued Batman in his Batmobile and he turn Bad Cop's car into baby carriage to losing him. Bad Cop and his "Kragle-ized" forces locate Emmet again via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot and attack and capture all the remaining Master Builders (except for Emmet and a few others who escape in a quickly-built submarine) during the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land. Above the ocean waves, Bad Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business--but fails to notice said survivors hiding in the only part that stayed intact: a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. Bad Cop later helps Wyldstyle and the Master Builders fight Lord Business' forces after he was abandoned by Lord Business for double-crossing him in the tower, and draws on a new Good Cop side with a marker. After the Kragle was destroyed, finally initiating an end to the Kragle Incident, Bad Cop reunites with his parents. 'Lego Clay War' Personality Bad Cop is the head of President Business's army and is the head of the super secret police. He comes from a line of police men, Pa Cop and Ma Cop being some of them, and when he gets angry, he kicks chairs, he still did this even after turning Protagonists as he kicked a chair when Octan Tower fell to the Clay Menace 2 months after the Kragle Incident, where he had failed to defend the main HQ of the Super Robotic Military of Police. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:Creations by Kevin Hageman Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Lego Humans Category:Lego Beings Category:Characters of The LEGO Movie Category:Characters of LEGO 2 Reunification